penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Line: Ranger Chapter
Founding Eventually the spread of the fungus across the island was impossible to ignore . The struggle was too much for the people to handle on their own and the island forced to declared a state of emergency. The gillehenans had first attempted to contact any known druids from the area to assist but most felt that since the fungal invasion was only counted as a change of biome and not a threat to nature they decided not to get involved. the druids did not leave the people empty handed hower, they sent rangers they felt were available to come to their aid. Then the blood hunters (from the Rolna clan) followed soon after but only under the terms that they assist with defensive planning for the wall and twin fortresses for the ranger orders now known as caretakers diana and fiery. The final signs of support were from gun runners from the southern chain who sailed to the island competing with one another take advantage of the situation by selling parts for guns Due to the dangerous nature of the island many of the last line are required to be physically far above par and just as skilled. The last line is split into 6 wings, the wing of the bow (explorers), the wing of the quiver (inquisitors who purge or isolate the infected), the wing of the syringe (medical researchers), the wing of the rotunda (home defense), the wing of the osprey (naval) wing of the talons (ground troops) Traditions of the last line * The dead are to be recovered at all costs if able * All members must be the embodiment of cleanliness and health * Do not let your personal morality interfere with what is best for the land * Those who feel they are not up to the task are more than advised to step down for the time, Personal conflict is contagious. * Respect nature when it is in its proper place. * The more zealous members shave every hair off of their body * The local rangers must have a strong sense of community Ranks # Recruit # Traveler # Walker # High Walker # Electoral Walker # Huntsman # Seeker # Far Seeker # Range Sergeant # High Commander Key locations Outpost arrowheart: outpost arrowheart is a well armed wooden fort built around a small oil pump roughly 12 hours (by foot) away from the wall. It is surrounded on three sides by the bloom. The walls predate the bloom and was originally created to defend the rig from Euka and his cult. Following the bloom Invasion the fort was covered in a strong antifungal coat of plaster, used as a refuel station Belt tower: is a stone watch tower close to the mountains, often kept safe and maintained by small constructs common Classes:(Scout) rogue, beast slayer (ranger), hunter (ranger), gloomstalker (ranger), gunslinger (fighter), order of the mutagen (Blood hunter/ uncommon), Evocation (wizard/ very rare), clerics (nature/ very rare) Symbols Category:Factions Category:Political Category:Misc